Lycanthrope
by Anernerk
Summary: What would happen if Allison's best friend came to visit and was attacked by a werewolf, dragging her into a world of secrets that she never knew existed? Stiles/OC   Story temporarily postponed until later date.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first chapter of my Teenwolf fic. I know this isn't the best, but it will get better. I didn't really know how to begin the story, so this is what I came up with. Hope you like it, Please Review Love, Anernerk

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Ciara Miller.

**IMPORTANT: **(In this story) Allison already knows about her family's secret and that Scott and Derek are werewolves. Derek's uncle left town a while ago, but promised to return. Ever since the hunters and Derek along with Scott decided to team up to keep Beacon Hills safe from the Alpha.

* * *

><p>Scott walks up to Allison in the hallway and grabs her hand. She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Well someone's in a good mood," He smiles. "You remember how I told you about my best friend Ciara back in San Francisco," Allison asks. Scott nods. "Well she's coming to visit," She smiles. Stiles walks up. "Who's coming to visit?" "My best friend Ciara," Allison says. "I'm so excited!" Stiles and Scott chuckle lightly.<p>

** -Later that day-**

There's a knock on Allison's front door. She jumps up from the couch where Scott and Stiles are sitting to answer it. She opens the door and the girl throws herself at Allison. "Alli," Ciara squeals hugging her tight. "Ciara, oh my god I'm so happy you're here," Allison says letting go of her. Scott and Stiles walk into the room to see a beautiful girl with blonde hair. Black streaks all throughout it. Her bright blue eyes fixed with black liner and dark lashes. She wore ripped skinny jeans and a cute laced top with a red tank top underneath. Red flip flops on her feet and a big suitcase behind her. "Oh guys hey, so this is Ciara. Ciara this is my boyfriend Scott and his best friend Stiles," Allison says pointing to the boys.

Ciara shakes Scott's hand. "Alli I just love your taste in men," Ciara smiles. Allison rolls her eyes. "You have to excuse her, she's a bit outspoken." "You'll get used to it," Ciara laughs turning to Stiles. "So Stiles huh, what's that stand for," She asks. "Uh the last name's Stilinski," Stiles says. "Well do you have a first name," Ciara smiles. "Uh…yeah…uh it's," Stiles stutters. "It's Rupert. You'll have to excuse Stiles. He always gets chocked up when there's a pretty girl," Scott says hitting Stiles in the chest. Stiles coughs.

"It's okay, I get a little flirty when there's a cute guy around," Ciara winks at Stiles. She turns to Allison. "Wanna show me where to put my stuff," She asks. Allison laughs and nods. The girls head upstairs to Allison's room. Stiles stands there with his mouth hung open. "Stiles," Scott says waving his hand in front of Stiles' face. "She was just….I mean she…the flirting," He stutters. "That was all for me right. I mean she was flirting with me?" Scott laughs. "Yeah Stiles that was for you."

** -Up in Allison's room-**

"So Scott seems nice," Ciara smiles. "He's amazing," Allison smiles back. Ciara sits down on Allison's bed and looks at her nails. "So is his friend single," She asks looking up at Allison. "Uh yeah Stiles is single. But don't mess with him, okay C. He's Scott's best friend and he's kind of fragile," Allison says. "Hey, you know me. Cute nerd is just my type," Ciara giggles. "Yes and I also know, that when real feelings are involved you run away. So don't make him fall in love with you and then break his heart or something," Allison says. "You make me sound so cold-hearted," Ciara sighs. "I'm just telling you to behave, okay," Allison says. Ciara runs her fingers over her heart in cross.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter. The plot line goes by a little slow in the first few chapters, but I promise it picks up soon. I hope you like it. Please REVIEW! Nothing makes me happier and I like to see that people are actually reading (: Love Anernerk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Allison says from the breakfast island. "Morning," Ciara says back, opening the fridge to get the milk. "How'd you sleep," Allison asks. "Great actually," Ciara says with a smile. Kate walks into the kitchen. "Aunt Kate," Ciara says, running over to hug her. "Hey Ciara, sorry I wasn't here last night when you got in. I had some stuff I had to take care of," Kate says hugging her. Allison rolls her eyes. "Like what," She asks with a smirk. Kate glares at her while Ciara has her back turned. "Were you with Derek," Allison asks. "Who's Derek," Ciara asks curiously. "He's friends with Scott," Allison says. "I wouldn't call them friends. And I wasn't with him for your information," Kate snips. "Whatever you say," Allison smirks.<p>

** –Later after school-**

Ciara leans against the car, waiting for Allison to come out of the building. She exits holding Scott's hand, with Stiles trailing behind. Scott and Stiles are both carrying their lacrosse gear. "Did you miss me," Allison giggles as the three walk up to Ciara. "Being stuck at home while you're at school is boring," Ciara whines. "I'm sorry, but I'm all yours now," Allison says. "Good! You guys wanna go get something to eat," Ciara asks. "Can't, Stiles and I've got lacrosse practice," Scott says. "Lacrosse huh? That's cute," She smirks. "Scott's amazing and Stiles….well uhm," Allison says, stopping short. Stiles smiles at Allison. "I'm the best bench warmer you've ever seen. Don't lie," He jokes. Ciara giggles.

All of a sudden Derek walks up to them. "Scott," He says. Scott let's go of Allison's hand and walks closer to Derek. "What's going on," He asks, a little worried. Stiles looks intreged in their conversation. "We may have a problem," Derek says. Allison looks worried. "I'm Ciara," Ciara chimes in, feeling left out of the conversation. Everyone turns to look at her. Derek sighs. "Derek," He says, introducing himself. "Oh so you're Derek," Ciara smirks. She looks at Allison. "Aunt Kate didn't tell me he was that cute." Derek gives a weird look, then shakes his head and turns his attention back to Scott. "Can we talk," He asks. Scott turns to look at Allison, who nods. Scott and Derek walk away. "Wait up," Stiles says, running after them. "What was that," Ciara asks. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure it's nothing," Allison says. "So about that food." "Right," Ciara says getting into the car.

** –With Derek, Scott, and Stiles- **

"So what's wrong," Scott asks. "I think my uncle's back," Derek says. "Whoa, you mean your uncle, like the Alpha," Stiles says. Derek rolls his eyes. "No my other uncle that likes to cause problems," He says sarcastically. Stiles looks down at the ground embarrassed. "How do you know," Scott asks. "When I don't know for sure, but when I was out with Kate last night we found something," Derek says. "Wait what were you doing with Kate," Stiles asks. Derek looks nervous, but quickly regains composer. "Nothing, it's not important. What's important is the dead hiker in the woods," Derek whispers. "The what," Scott says. 'What'd you do with the body?" "We hid it for now, but it's still possible to find if you're looking for it. We just wanted to get a head starter before the police take over," Derek says. "So what do we do," Stiles asks. Derek gives him an annoyed look. "Meet up later at Allison's house. We can discuss it then," Derek says. Scott nods and Derek turns to walk away. "Oh and make sure the new girl's not around," He says before walking into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

I really don't like writing a story and not getting reviews, because I can't tell if anyone's actually reading. So I've decided that if you amazing people read this and review I promise I will read and review one of your stories! **A review for a review**. Sound good? I think so. Criticism is always welcome also.

Love, Anernerk

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>-That Night at Allison's- <strong>

Ciara is upstairs taking a shower, so everyone's downstairs in the dining room. "So if he's back, what do we do? Why would he come back in the first place? Is he still after me," Scott asks. "I'm really not sure Scott. All I know is that everyone needs to stay clear of him," Derek says. "I say, we just find him and shoot him," Kate says with a smile. "That's your solution for everything," Allison says. "Okay well you and Scott can go wolfy and take care of yours, and Kate and Allison have big guns, but what am I supposed to do if he comes after me," Stiles asks. "Hope you can run fast," Kate laughs, patting Stiles on the shoulder. "Yeah, I'm dead," He sighs, slumping in his chair. "Can't we just drive him from town," Allison says.

"Drive who from town," Ciara asks walking into the dining room. "No one," Derek says, standing up. "I've gotta go. Scott we'll talk later." Scott nods and Derek walks out the front door. "Okay? What did I say," Ciara asks. "Nothing, he just had to go," Allison says. Ciara shrugs and drops it. "So do you guys all wanna go somewhere tonight," She asks. "We could go to the movies," Scott suggests. "Sounds good," Allison says, smiling. Ciara looks at Stiles. "What about you? You up for it," She asks. Stiles nods. "Uh yeah, sure, sounds good." Ciara giggles while Scott rolls his eyes.

**–Later after the movie- **

Scott and Stiles wait outside the bathrooms for the girls. "Dude best choice in movie ever! Ciara practically jumped into my lap when that girl got her head cut off," Stiles smirks. "Really? Because it looked like you were ready to jump into her lap," Scott laughs. Stiles gives him a 'what' look. "Psh no I wasn't scared," He says. Ciara and Allison walk out of the bathroom laughing. "So now what," Ciara asks. Allison puts her arm through Scott's and gives Ciara a look. Ciara smirks.

"Hey Stiles, you wanna go for a walk," She asks. "Uh yeah sure," He says. They walk down the street away from Allison and Scott. "So what's with the sudden interest in walking," Stiles asks. "Alli was giving me the look," Ciara says. Stiles gives her a confused look. "You know the 'I want Scott all to myself' loo," Ciara giggles. "Oh," Stiles says. "I'm glad. It gives us time to talk," Ciara says taking his hand and interlocking their fingers. Stiles looks at their hands and smiles. "Talk about what," He asks. "About how you're gonna take me out tomorrow night, just the two of us," Ciara smirks.

Stiles looks at her and smiles. "I love how you're so straight forward." Ciara shrugs. "It's just one of my charms," She says. Stiles chuckles. "So where do you want to go," He asks. "Surprise me," Ciara says . "You know I was beginning to think you had a thing for Derek," Stiles says. "Derek's hot, but he's not really my type," Ciara says. "Oh yeah, so what's your type," Stiles asks. "I'm more into the charmingly dorky, bench warmer kind of guys," She smiles. "Oh well in that case. You're right, Derek's not your type," Stiles says. Ciara giggles.


End file.
